


A Little Full

by WolfandOwl



Series: Werewolf Richie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Top Richie Tozier, Werewolf Richie Tozier, werewolf!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfandOwl/pseuds/WolfandOwl
Summary: A fully transformed werewolf Richie knots Eddie for the first time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Werewolf Richie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050338
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	A Little Full

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @mxnsterteeth’s art on Twitter! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/mxnsterteeth/status/1330748963117559811?s=21

Eddie’s thighs burned as he struggled to ride Richie, Richie’s huge, furry waist almost too large to spread his legs around. “Oh my god, Rich... Fuck!”

Richie panted and growled, his glinting canines on full display. His sharp claws dug into Eddie’s legs, but he knew Eddie didn’t mind; he always liked it a little rough. 

“Fuck Richie, you’re so big,” Eddie cried. “It’s so much!” Eddie’s eyes clenched shut as he stroked his cock, feeling that warm tingle low in his belly. “I’m gonna come, baby.”

Richie began snapping his hips up in time with Eddie’s thrusts, smirking as the other man wailed. His knot began to catch on Eddie’s rim and he snarled. “I’m gonna knot you, Eds. Gonna fill you up.” His voice was low and gravely in this form, and he knew Eddie loved it. 

Eddie suddenly cried out and jerked as warm come painted Richie’s furry belly. “Fill me up, Richie! Please!” Eddie cried, grabbing at the fur on Richie’s chest. “Are you sure, Eddie? We’ve never done this before.” In response. Eddie pulled harder on Richie’s fur. “Yes, Richie, I’m sure!” He sobbed. Richie howled as he started to come, his knot swelling to full size and locking inside Eddie. 

Eddie gasped as warmth began to fill his belly, and sighed as he leaned back against Richie’s legs. Usually, that was it, and his brows furrowed as he realized Richie was still coming. “Good boy, Richie,” Eddie cooed, then froze, feeling a pressure in his belly that he’d never felt before. He looked down and whimpered as he saw a small pooch in his belly. As he watched, his belly continued to swell, pulling taut as it filled with Richie’s come.

“Fucking god, Rich! Ah! Oh fuck, I’m so fucking full, fuck -“ Eddie gasped out as he rubbed his belly, feeling it grumble as every possible space was filled to capacity. 

Richie reached out a clawed hand to join Eddie’s on the other man’s belly. “I bred you up didn’t I, baby?” Richie growled, pressing down to feel the soft give of the flesh, stuffed full with his come. He drooled with satisfaction as the wolf instincts inside him noted that Eddie’s belly button was pushing outwards, forced out to make room for his seed. He watched as Eddie rubbed soothing circles on his tummy, attempting to settle the gurgles of his unhappy insides. 

“God Richie, how long will it take for your knot to go down?” Eddie panted, the fullness pressing on his diaphragm as he gasped for breath. “About thirty minutes,” Richie assured him. “Not sure about this though,” he laughed as he patted Eddie’s belly, watching it jiggle slightly. Unable to help himself, he tucked his hands under the curve up Eddie’s belly, lifting it up, then letting it go to watch it wobble like a water balloon. He swore his sensitive ears even picked up some slight sloshing from inside. 

Eddie cried out, arching on Richie’s lap as he came again, adding to the mess. Richie practically purred. “Does this make you feel that good, baby? All filled up? God, wish you could have my pups”.

Eddie bit his lip as he gave Richie a sultry look, rubbing at his belly again. “I can’t stop feeling it, Rich. I’m so big...” he trailed off, staring down at himself. He could feel Richie’s knot begin to shrink, and he whimpered as it slipped out. A steady stream of cum followed, but Richie paid it no mind as he pulled Eddie down to spoon against him. 

“I love you, Eds,” he sighed, nosing at Eddie neck. Eddie smiles, gripping at Richie’s soft fur. I love you too, Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
